


May 17, 2017

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [1]
Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, in memory of Chris Cornell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	May 17, 2017

В баре Dirty Daisy было возбужденно шумно. И повод был: Лейн и Скотт пока только настраивали гитары, но столики в зале уже были заняты все. На стенах красовались пошлые надписи, а на люстре висели гирлянды с какого-то празднования свадьбы на прошлой неделе, но в целом клуб выглядел как обычно — соответствующе названию.

Лейн одернул задравшиеся рукава водолазки и постучал по микрофону:

— Дамы и господа, минуточку внимания. Я думаю, все вы уже знаете, кто сегодня впервые с нами выступает, так что попрошу немного уважения. У нас с вами впереди целая вечность, чтобы насладиться обществом друг друга, а наш гость — после долгой дороги и проделал непростой путь. Что ж, рано или поздно он должен был посетить наше скромное заведение, но хоть мы и не ждали его так скоро, все же выбирать не нам. Окажите Крису теплый прием, ребята. 

Крис вышел на сцену, сел на третий, пустующий в ожидании него, табурет между Лейном и Скоттом, поправил ремень гитары на плече и коснулся губами микрофона. Прочистил горло, но на первом слове голос все же сорвался. Он осекся, помолчал с пару секунд, и сказал только:

— Вы знаете эту песню.

Пальцы мягко легли на струны, зал затих.

_In my time of dying, I want nobody to mourn  
All I want for you to do is take my body home_

Тягучая песня лилась голосом Криса, свет с потолка падал на три фигуры музыкантов в темных очках, сидящие на табуретах, кто-то притоптывал в такт. Гитарное соло звучало преступно долго, но здесь подобные преступления только поощрялись. Где-то за столиком в углу Пит наливал вина Эми, параллельно тиская ее за коленку, в другом углу, сидя на полу, Курт в одиночестве раскуривал косяк. 

Все присутствующие знали слова, но никто не посмел произнести их вслух. Сегодня это была песня Криса. И никого больше.


End file.
